


French Kisses

by BunnySings



Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Slibbs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySings/pseuds/BunnySings
Summary: Jack and Gibbs attempt to find some alone time.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748194
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	French Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slibbs Week day 3: Slibbs outside of work. 
> 
> Thanks again to jenni3penny for being so gracious and welcoming.

It had been a little over a week.

One week, 3 days, 12 hours and 55 minutes, but who was counting? He was, apparently.

Approximately one week before, they’d been drinking in his basement, and half-heartedly working on his boat, when they’d come to an understanding and shared a few very promising kisses, with her pressed up against the boat, hands everywhere… when the phone had rung.

Bishop and Torres had been injured and were finally being released from the hospital. So, Torres stayed with him and Bishop stayed with her. Just until they recovered enough to go home.

They’d gone out to dinner once, and ended up making out in the cab of his truck. He’d just gotten his hand up her blouse, when she lost her balance and landed on the horn. They buttoned up quickly, when headlights hit the rearview mirror and they both had flashes of explaining their eventual arrest. _Oh, hey Tobias. Thanks for comin' to bail us out. Remember, if you tell anyone about this, I swear, I’ll kill you._

Thank you, no.

After that, they had given up. Car sex was for the young, apparently. Or, at least, the very flexible.

The next time they went out, they managed to keep their hands to themselves, until he got her home. She had kissed him good night at the door, but again, things got out of hand when she slipped her fingers between the buttons of his shirt. She groaned in frustration when her fingers hit his undershirt, instead of bare skin. He backed her up against the door and wedged his knee between her legs and worked her blouse out of her skirt, so he could tease his fingers against her back…

Then Bishop opened the door and they both landed in an undignified heap on her entryway floor. The young agent fled to her room, mortified, while the object of his desire dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. After helping her to her feet and giving her a very chaste kiss goodnight, he stomped back to his truck, with his face burning hot. He was definitely too old for this shit.

They needed a new plan. Now.

She had been ‘unintentionally’ tempting him. Every. God. Damned. Day. She was enjoying it, he was sure of it. But, if she sat on his desk one more time, with her skirt riding up just so… He was close to jumping her in the elevator. Or her office. Maybe her office…

He scrubbed his hand over his face and suppressed a groan. He glanced up at the landing to see her watching him with that smug smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes in a glare. She just winked at him and walked to her office. She was gonna be the death of him, but what a way to go, huh?

He found her in her office that afternoon. “You free tonight?”

“Hmm. I might be… What did you have in mind?” Her suggestive smile had him gritting his teeth.

“Dinner. And a movie.”

“Sounds great, What movie?”

“Surprise. I’ll pick you up at 7.” He turned on his heel and left her office.

Dinner was a quiet affair at the diner. They sat across from each other, thinking it was better to have a little distance between them. Until he felt her foot working its way up his leg. He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her foot as it reached his knee. "Jacqueline…" His voice was throaty and low.

Her brown eyes were bright and mischievous and she licked her lips. "I'm sorry, I know I'm torturing you, aren't I?

"Tease," he glowered.

She slid out of her seat to sit next to him, and wrapped herself around his arm. "I'm just as ready as you are, Cowboy." He felt her sigh into his neck as they waited for their food.

They got to the theater and he smiled to himself. This was a great idea.

She stared at the building. It was a little boutique theater that only had one screen. " _L'Atalante_?" His choice puzzled her. "A French film? It's in black and white!" She couldn’t help but smile at his grinning face while he purchased the tickets.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the theater. "Wait! Don't you want popcorn??"

"Nope. It’s starting. Let's go."

"Geez. Who knew you were so excited about foreign films…"

The theater was blissfully empty as he hustled her to the back corner. The film was just starting as they dropped into seats. She held out her hand and he laced their fingers together.

They were about 10 minutes into the movie when he let go of her hand and planted his lips just below her ear. He reached across her with his arm and tugged on her hip. He felt her giggle bubble up under his lips. “Did you bring us here to make out?”

He hummed in agreement against her throat and tugged harder on her hip. She got up and gave a sweeping glance to the theater. Still empty. One side of her mouth quirked up in a smile as she sat down straddling him. She leaned toward him and the seat rocked back under their combined weight. He threaded his hands in her hair and pulled her to him.

“Um, excuse me? Sir? Ma’am? I’m gonna hafta ask you to leave?”

Two pairs of lust filled eyes landed on a pimply faced teenager. The boy gulped as he shone his flashlight on the stoney-faced Marine and a disheveled looking woman. "I'll be waiting outside for you." The kid nodded at them and left the theater.

As soon as the usher left, she turned back to look at the man underneath her. His mouth twitched under her scrutiny and she pressed her lips together to hide her mirth. His hands came up to straighten her blouse and she attempted to stand up. The seat rocked again and she collapsed onto him. She felt him shaking beneath her. “I’m sorry! Are you ok?” She pushed herself up to look him in the eyes and they both erupted into laughter.

They managed to compose themselves enough to get out of the seat, and she looped her arms around his neck. “Well, Cowboy, you’ll never be bored…” She smiled hopefully at him.

He gave her a peck on the lips. “With you? Definitely not.”

As they walked out of the theater, the teenager was waiting to escort them out of the building.

“Way to go, Pops!” The kid offered him a fist bump.

He stared at the kid for a moment and glanced over at her. That was his undoing. Her hand clamped over her mouth, and caramel eyes shining with amusement pushed him right over the edge. They both laughed hysterically all the way back to his truck.

“I’ve never been kicked out of a theater for making out.” She was still giggling. “I think you’re a bad influence on me.”

“I haven’t laughed that much in… I don’t know how long.” He exhaled his frustration. “Jack…” His head thumped against the window. “One more day. That’s it. They both have appointments with the doctor tomorrow. And then they can go home.”

She slid across the seat and tucked herself under his arm. “And what if they aren’t ready to go home?”

His lips turned white as he pressed them together. “Then, one of ‘em’s going to Ducky’s.”

He walked her to her door again, determined to keep his hands to himself, when the door opened.

“Oh, good! You’re back. I was hoping you could run me home? Nick and I got an appointment today and we’re cleared to go home. I know I’ve been in your way…” The younger blonde glanced between the two of them.

His eyes narrowed. “So, Torres is waiting to go home, too?” They’d been thwarted at every turn. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Yeah, he’s sitting at your house, packed and ready.” She smiled at him. “Jack, can you run me home?”

“Sure, Ellie.”

“Great! I’ll go grab my bag.” They watched the young agent leave the room.

A hand grabbed his jacket and jerked him forward. “Ok, you go get Nick and take him home. I’ll drop off Ellie and I’ll meet you at yours in 20.” She kissed him soundly and gave him a little shove away from the door. His jaw hung open as he stared at her. “Get movin’ Gunny!”

His face broke into a slow smile as he loped back to his truck. “20 minutes, Sloane!”

**Author's Note:**

> L'Atalante is a French romance from 1934. Run time is 1 hr and 29 min. A barge captain falls in love and marries. They live on his boat and he gets mad when she flirts with his all male crew.


End file.
